hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kharis (S3-S1)
Kharis has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: Although this version of the character is original and made for the present Mummy films (sans TOTDE), there is no connection to the Kharis in the earlier Universal Mummy film or Hammer films as well. Kharis is an original character and villain created by Jack Bauer. Character History "You and your weapons can't harm or kill me, but I can certainly do the same to you." - Kharis Earlier Life Kharis served under King Seti I, and had become an assassin for Seti before becoming his Chief Assassin. He had also studied the Egyptian version of the Book of the Dead under the guidance of Seti’s High Priest Imhotep. He quickly developed a friendship with him after Imhotep had become Seti’s Keeper of the Dead. As an assassin, Kharis would have kill enemies for both Seti and Imhotep. Because of this role and job title Imhotep had insured that Kharis if he was ever executed, killed, or died, Kharis would have been given supernatural powers after he was resurrected by the Egyptian’s Book of the Dead. However their friendship suffered a turn for the worst when Imhotep was caught having an affair with Seti's mistress, Anck-su-namun, he was punished with an unholy curse: the Hom Dai. It had granted its victim immortality although endless suffering as he was still alive when the curse was place on him. He would be bound by sacred law to, if ever resurrected from his suspended animation, eat the flesh and organs of all who opened a chest containing the Book of the Dead and would have power over sand, water, and even manipulate the Ten Plagues of Egypt for his own uses. After the death of Imhotep, Kharis would try effortless to bring back his friend back from the dead, only to be stopped by the King’s guards and killed on sight. His body was then mummified and preserved in a tomb for the King’s assassins. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One Encountering A Friend's Enemy At the tell end of October of 2006, Kharis is awoken by five prominent members and key figureheads of the secret society known as the Illuminati. The fivesome had found Kharis’ tomb in Egypt then brought the mummified assassin back to America along with the ancient Egyptian version of the Book of the Dead in hopes of taking over the world with aid of the mummified assassin after they had resurrected him, however in doing so they had not known that he would have kill them upon opening his tomb. After restoring his powers and natural appearance, Kharis begins to seek after Joyeuse; the mythological sword that would make him near omnipotent in his powers. It is reasoned to believe that the sword is one of the two items made from the Holy Grail and the Holy Lance and considered to be the Bad. Over the course from the end of October of 2006 to July 2007, Kharis became the sole proprietor of the Illuminati, allowing him to look for the sword with the use of extensive Illuminati connections. Regular Appearance At first his entire body would be decaying and entirely wrapped in bandages, until he has been fully restored to his natural appearance. In order that he would need to suck the life-essence of the people who had open his crypt and taken his sacred canopic jars, which would have revive of his shape and power. The process of reverting back into his natural appearance would take a couple of hours in order to relieve the dead skin cells. In his natural appearance, Kharis stands at five foot eight inches tall and weighs somewhere between one hundred and sixty-five to one hundred and seventy-eight pounds. He is naturally bald, but had brown hair prior to his death, and brown eyes and sports a trimmed goatee. He normally wears clothing like business suits. Powers Like Imhotep, Kharis a member of the undead (which means he’s unkillable to some extent) and a very powerful sorcerer due to the fact he had heavily studied ancient Egyptian version of The Book of The Dead. But unlike Imhotep, who was an adapt sorcerer, Kharis’ powers are at a level where they could at the point of being at unlimitedless power. He possesses the following abilities: * Life Essence and Knowledge Taking This is seemly Kharis' main power where he would able to take away the life essence, or their soul, of someone and therefor gaining their knowledge in the process. * Supernaturally endowed strength, speed, and healing Kharis’ strength is at a phenomenal level where he can punch through a hard brick wall, grab someone with one hand and choke them until they turn blue within seconds, or lift heavy object like a tank then toss it into the air. His speed is at the point where he could catch up to a speeding car in mere seconds. And his healing is at the point where any wounds he receives, can close up in a matter of seconds. * Psychokinesis / Mind Control Kharis possesses two psionic powers, psychokinesis and mind control. He is able to move things, lift objects off the ground several inches, and tossed things into at a certain distance with just a motion of his hand. Under certain circumstances, he can control the minds of large groups of beings, wither they are human or insects, and make them do his bidding. Normally he can look at a person and they would force to do what Kharis had mentally or verbally told them. * Atmoskinesis Kharis possesses the ability to manipulate all of the four essential elements of Water (Hydrokinesis), Fire (Pyrokinesis), Earth (Geokinesis), and Air (Aerokinesis). Weakness Immediately after he is resurrected his powers are weaker, he needs to consume the lives whoever opens the box containing the five sacred canopic jars; they store his internal organs in order to regenerate his form and powers. He is still vulnerable to certain ancient Egyptian spells contained within the Book of Life. For instance after using a proper spell, the Gods of Egypt can actually strip him of his powers and make mortal, but someone with the Book of the Dead can bring him back and give him back his powers. Category:Undead